


Reese's

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Other, Reese's Cups, This will scar you forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: "Oh well,” Rich said idly, unwrapping the candy. A little smushed, but otherwise pristine and perfect.Now, the fun could begin.





	Reese's

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, I was gonna let this just be an exclusively Tumblr thing, and then I realised that I have no reputation to uphold. So thanks but no thanks, Taylor Swift, but I'll embarrass myself on the website where I actually filter myself. Sort of. I mean, have you ever seen my end notes?
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://hey-hamlet-bmc.tumblr.com/post/176711344659/my-mutually-traumatizing-experience-with-gerard?is_related_post=1#notes

Rich and Michael were sitting together outside the high school, waiting for Brooke, Christine, and Jeremy to arrive with Michael’s car from the mechanic and whether or not they’d gotten parts in the latest play, and they were hungry.

So they pawed through their backpacks, looking for ____snacks.

“Ugh, here’s a Reese’s cup,” Michael groaned, pulling out a shimmering orange wrapper.

  
“Ugh, here’s a Reese’s cup? Dude, Reese’s cups are my favourite candy,” Rich mimicked.

  
“Then you have it. Nanay always sneaks them in my lunch, it’s Halloween leftovers from when she bought six large bags of the stuff for trick-or-treaters and she actually used, like, one, and she and Mom helped destroy it. She knows I hate them, but she’s gotta do something with em, right?”

  
“Oh well,” Rich said idly, unwrapping the candy. A little smushed, but otherwise pristine and perfect.

  
Now, the fun could begin.

  
Making sure that Michael was looking at him, Rich positioned the Reese’s on the very edges of his plump, pink lips, still wrapped snugly in it’s perfectly waffled wrapped and waited.

  
“Dude, you gonna, like, eat that?” Michael asked, unwrapping the granola bar he’d found.

  
Rich raised an eyebrow slowly and suddenly sucked the candy into his mouth with his bottom lip, tearing away the wrapper cleanly, leaving not a trace of peanut butter or chocolate on the wrapper to be licked off grossly.

  
He held it in his mouth, shredding it up with the expertise of a professional, not with his teeth, but his perfect, plump tongue, not once awkwardly banging it against the prison walls of his mouth as he worked at it, but also making it obvious what he was doing. Not with his mouth open, though, that would be much too impolite. He was a gentleman, and wouldn’t want to scar Michael with the unseemly sight of his internal parts.

  
The pure saliva inside his mouth perfectly lubricated the shreds as he made them smaller, smaller, smaller, until they were slick and smooth enough to slip down his throat to continue their journey down his sleek, perfectly freckled body.

  
He locked eyes with Michael. The fear and confusion and terror in the taller boy’s deep brown eyes was beautiful, making him look vulnerable and adorable.

  
“I’m divorcing you,” Michael finally choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> One day, after a long while, someone will discover this and embarrass me with it. I accept my eventual fate. Bring it on, mortals.
> 
> Also, this is my first expensive headphones fic, and my first mature rated one, soooo that's a thing I guess
> 
> Update for the _VERY_ popular 5+1 boyf riends fic coming your way tomorrow.


End file.
